God of Games
by awsomeve123
Summary: A god had read the story of Death Note and has decided to explore their world. The price of doing so is his own memory of who he is. How will the story change with a new kind of god in the mix?
1. Chapter 1

This world is boring. Why does it call so pleasantly to me? The dull routines and hidden power, held nothing in comparison to the other fictional work. Yet as I stared at the manga, I felt my consciousness reach out towards the paper, edging me to jump into the world of shinigami and crime. So I did, feeling my essence evaporating, preparing itself for its rebirth into the work of fiction. I am a God of games and this is the story of Death Note.

AN/ This is the teaser, I do have some written, but I'd like to see if this catches any eyes. I'll post once a week and if there are no comments by the fifth week, the story will be discontinued


	2. Chapter 2

This world is boring. Why does it call so pleasantly to me? The dull routines and hidden power, held nothing in comparison to the other fictional work. Yet as I stared at the manga, I felt my consciousness reach out towards the paper, edging me to jump into the world of shinigami and crime. So I did, feeling my essence evaporating, preparing itself for its rebirth into the work of fiction. I am a God of games and this is the story of Death Note.

Groaning, I opened my eyes, trying desperately to think. Where am I? I pull myself up to gaze about me, my colorless eyes taking in the disgusting trash and mold about me. There was a wall to my left and to my right, their bricks dirty, but stable.

'An alleyway,' my mind supplied, as if it were answering a question rather than it being my own thought. Who am I? 'A God of games,' the same voice tentatively whispered, as if it didn't know any more. What am I? 'A god that can live life as the game that it is.' Life's a game... why doesn't that feel right if it came from my own conscience? 'I am AI, the program created to guide immature gods when they choose to be reborn.' Why am I here? 'To play.' How helpful.

My attention is then grabbed by a floating object, translucent and blue, hovering off to the lower left of my vision. Reaching out to it, I nearly screamed when a menu popped up before me. It was as translucent as the floating object, but I could still read the words easily.

⦓Inventory⦔

⦓Champions⦔

⦓Summons⦔

⦓Attributes⦔

⦓Status⦔

⦓Skills⦔

⦓Messenger⦔

⦓Titles⦔

⦓Achievements⦔

Inventory, champions, summons, attributes, status, skills, messenger, titles and achievements glared back at me, the neon white practically burning into the back of my eyelids. AI? Would you please explain this. 'The menu is the main function of your powers, besides your immortality and skill sets.' The voice supplied, it's dull monotone expressing its displeasure of having to guide me like a newborn child, despite their previous statement that it was their primary purpose. I hope I don't remain immature for too long, AI is not as helpful as her self-description suggests. I press the status button first, so as to get an Idea of what I have to start with.

⦕ Status ⦖

『Immature God』

《Age: 17》

⦓Pathetic embodiment of games, aren't you?⦔

STR: 1

MND: 1

DEX: 1

DEF: 1

CON: 1

CHR: 1

《Wallet : ∞》

I am 17 years old, with 1 strength, 1 mind, 1 dexterity, 1 defense, 1 constitution and 1 charisma. Needless to say, I am level 1. I have 50 health and mana, and 100% stamina, whatever that means... I next look at my skills, only to find that I have none. One glance at my inventory said that I had two possessions: a touchscreen device called a "physical interface" and a granola bar. On the bright side I have an infinity sign next to the wallet symbol.

Sighing in defeat, I pick myself up and make my way towards the street, inwardly cringing at my dress, which was a blindingly white shirt, equally pristine shorts and loose sneakers with a distinct lack of any other clothing. Including underwear. Ew. I have no prior memories, but I know going commando is most certainly not socially acceptable...

Peeking out of the alleyway, I was taken aback by the sheer amount of people shuffling through the streets. I slowly make my way along the edge of the crowd, trying my best not to be seen as I made my way towards a convenience store. I made a noise of surprise as a window popped up in front of me.

『Skill learned: Sneak』

Waving the window away, I quickly made my way away from the questioning stares, that had caught sight of me the moment I had gasped, and curiously inspected my clothing. Please don't let anyone post a picture of me on social media.

Safely inside the store, I let out a breath of relief and made my way over to the magazine section. I picked one up, inspecting the date. 2000, 1,1 was in a nonchalant type at one corner as a scantily clad lady advertised... lingerie. I dropped the magazine back where it was before as quickly as I could manage. The clerk behind the counter chuckled at me, making my face burn red.

I pick up a basket and collect a few snacks and drinks , absentmindedly going over options. I can explore my skills, look for some sort of a plot line, or I could ditch all logic or rules and fuck shit up. By the time I got to the refrigerated section, I had decided explore varieties of items and skills that I can gain in this 'game'. AI stayed silent throughout the whole thought process, making me slightly thankful.

After effectively getting one of everything, I return to the counter where the clerk stares back wide eyed at my overflowing basket. I had unknowingly broke physics whilst I was lost in thought. I can feel heat rushing to my face as I try to look anywhere but the clerk's eyes. a black contraption behind him alerts me to the fact that the entire ordeal is being recorded. Please don't let this end up on the internet… 'NPCs can't hinder a god's life in the slightest.' AI helpfully supplies. Well, at least there's that going for me.

I feel a credit card of some sort appear in my hand when the clerk asks for the total yen. I just give it to him impassively, wanting the whole exchange to be over before AI is proved a liar. Finally I am walking out of the convenience store, burdened by ten overstuffed plastic bags. The minute I step out the store, weight seems to instantly apply to the bags. My form crumple under the weight, causing me to comically fall sideways onto half of the bags. I hear snickers as I struggle to keep a hold of the bags. A blue window pops up, cheerfully blinding me with the letters.

『Achievement: You're as Weak as a Kitten!』

『+ 1 STR』

I slowly drag the bags along, earning strange looks from people walking down the street. I just barely made it to the sidewalk when a spectacle started playing out before me. A beautiful woman was trying and failing to turn down the leader of a motorcycle gang on the other side of the road. I was frozen, wishing I could do something for the poor lady, but the moment I tried to drop my groceries, a notification popped up.

『Groceries can only be put down in your kitchen!』

Do I look like I care? 'Wouldn't know, I've never seen your face' AI supplied, her dull tone tinged with amusement. How long do I have to put up with the snotty voice in my head, I directed at the aforementioned. 'Until you can God' the snot replied. What does that even mean? At this AI remained silent, so I turned my attention back towards the poor lady.

She managed to break away from the mortar gang leader's grip and started dashing towards me. My ears perked at the distant sound coming towards my right at the same time the man had begun to pursue the pretty lady.

"Look out!" I yelled trying to warn the two before they could be hurt. Seconds after my yell a large truck came barreling towards the sidewalk. The truck slammed into the man at full speed in the blink of an eye, narrowly missing the lady who'd managed to escape. Flung off his small vehicle, the gang leader splattered against the truck, spraying his blood on me. I was frozen for a moment as I looked at the bloody scene before me. Red streaks were splattered on the dark concrete, the crimson liquid gleaming in the streetlights. I was snapped from by horror by two sounds, the first being whimpering behind me and the second being yelling across the street.

I turned towards the whimpering and found the lady from before, lying on her back as she stared, more horrified than I was. She needs to get home asap, and she's in no shape to return on her own, not to mention authorities will want a statement from both of us. Your physical interface can act as a cellphone, you know AI piped up, making her first helpful comment. About time too.

I withdrew the touch screen from my inventory and discreetly looked at it. It had everything the menu had as well a switch at the bottom of the screen that said phone mode. I quickly taped it and pulled up phone app. 110 AI once again supplied, and I wasted no time in complying.

"Crime and accident police line, what is the incident, " answered the respondent professionally.

"Attempted sexual assault ending in a motor vehicle accident," I replied shortly, shifting my groceries to my wrist and leaning down beside the woman, awkwardly patting her shoulder as she burst into tears.

"Is the victim alright?" said the respondent, an edge of worry in their tone.

"Traumatized, but alive, however one of her assailants is... Indisposed, to put it lightly," I said, trying to hold bile down as I glanced toward the bloody scene over my shoulder. Shivering to myself, I turned back to the lady, who was now curled into a ball on the sidewalk. "Look, I know you need witness statements, but this lady needs her home asap, as well as space between her and her assailants. I'm' a stranger, but I think she would allow me to escort her home if she were in constant contact with you throughout the walk," I said evenly, meeting the lady's eyes. They widened for a fraction of a second, before nodding at my conclusion. The other person paused for a while before giving their response.

"Very well, we will need an address though," came the hesitant agreement. I quickly handed the phone to the lady.

"Mind telling us your address, mam? " I evenly said and smiled softly at the woman before me. She tentatively took the phone and held it close to her face, her eyes once again widening in … surprise? She then spoke her address into the phone and attempted to get to her feet, only managing to fall flat on her face, as her left ankle gave out under her weight.

『Achievement: Chivalrous to a fault 』

『+ 20 STR』

『+ 10 CHR』

Holy wow, that's… overpowered. Well, I probably need it if I'm going to carry both the lady and my groceries. I bend down next to the lady so that she may easily climb onto my back, but she only looks at me, whilst cradling my physical interface.

"What? No one's too old for a piggy back ride," I teased lightly. Her face lit up brightly before carefully climbing onto my back, pressing lightly against me. Her shivers were small but noticeable as I stood up. She needed to stay warm above all else.

I spared on last glance back, barely catching a glimpse of a figure bathed in a red glow before I did a double take. The figure was male, clad in beige with brown hair. I didn't see anything else as the guy stumbled into a nearby ally.

"W-what is-s it?" questioned the lady on my back, jarring me from by observation. I turned around quickly, before walking down the street.

"Just a strange character," I mused, taking the first turn I could so that I was out of the remaining gangster's sights. It wouldn't do for them to continue harassing this poor lady. "Which way now?" I muttered, causing the girl to let out a low giggle.

" Turn right on the third intersection and walk aways, I'll tell you when to stop," she said, slightly more calm once away from her assailants. Humming in response I followed her directions. The worst part of the whole thing was the fact I got the feeling that the death of the gang leader would become one of many to come. I only hope those who die aren't innocents.

⦓Inventory⦔

Items: Granola bar, Physical Interface, Groceries [expandable]

⦓Champions⦔

Slots: 0/0

⦓Summons⦔

None

⦓Attributes⦔

《Light vs Dark》

IIIIIoIIIIIoIIIIIOIIIIIoIIIIIoIIIII

《Order vs Chaos》

IIIIIoIIIIIoIIIIIOIIIIIoIIIIIoIIIII

《Infinity vs Abyss》

IIIIIoIIIIIoIIIIIOIIIIIoIIIIIoIIIII

《Fire vs Water》

IIIIIoIIIIIoIIIIIOIIIIIoIIIIIoIIIII

《Wind vs Earth》

IIIIIoIIIIIoIIIIIOIIIIIoIIIIIoIIIII

⦓Status⦔

『Immature God』

《Age: 17》

⦓Pathetic embodiment of games, aren't you?⦔

STR: 22

MND: 1

DEX: 1

DEF: 1

CON: 1

CHR: 11

《Wallet : ∞》

⦓Skills⦔

『Sneak』

⦓little more than tiptoeing past large crowds⦔

《Level:1》

《Success Rate: 5%》

⦓Messenger⦔

《Toho University Acceptance letter》

⦓Titles⦔

『God』

⦓ Un-achievable for all but those who are named as so⦔

《The ability to name champions, make them immortal and protect them from outer influence》

⦓Achievements⦔

『You're as Weak as a Kitten!』

『Chivalrous to a fault 』

A/N Chapter 1, a week late because I got wrapped up last weekend


	3. Chapter 3

The darkened streets were barely visible beneath the sparse streetlights, and would have been a lot more unnerving if not for the quiet conversation the woman on my back had struck up with the police respondent. At the present they were debating the most effective method of blanket security in urban neighborhoods, bringing up various social studies and experimental technology reported on in magazines. The entire situation bizarreness was highlighted by the massive amounts of groceries hanging from my person. The cherry on the cake is the occasional pop up informing me of my strength increasing. It should be somewhere in the forties.

"Ah, t-this is it," the lady stuttered. I turned towards the apartment building, a few stories smaller than the surrounding buildings. Next door to an abandoned office building, the apartments seemed warm compared to the neighboring structure, soft light filtering through curtains or open windows. The top floor appeared to have terraces for the higher quality apartments.

"What floor? Door number?" I calmly asked, heading towards the clear door that showed a brightly lit lobby. I found myself faced with the challenge of opening the door without my hands available. I settled on kicking the bar softly and nudging the door open wider with my knee. I send a small smile at the man sitting behind the lobby counter. He stared wide eyed at me, his mouth slightly open in his surprise. I can't seriously look that odd, can I?

"Third floor, door number 304," The lady said, waving teasingly at the ogling lobby man. He didn't stop staring until I rounded the corner, heading for the elevator. I punch the up button with my elbow and waited. It just occured to me that I don't know the name of the person I just gave a piggyback ride to, and she seemed a bit more calm based off of her tone.

"Hey… this may be strange this late in the game, but what's your name?" I asked tentatively. Wait a second… what is my name… You don't have one yet. Gods tend to be fickle when it comes to names, so they come up with a new one every now and then AI pipped up.

"Nagisa Moemao, It's a pleasure stranger," She said, her exhaustion seeping into her tone. Seashore AI chipped in, Her name means seashore. Well, that's a useless bit of info. What will I make my name… I wonder… "Who're you" she slurred before yawning. S**t, gotta think fast.

"Uhhh… Ryuki. Nice to meet ya," I said, saying the first name that came to mind.

『Name chosen: Ryuki』

I waved away the notification, stepping into the small elevator. Dragon rider, really? AI snickered. I can live with that. Maybe 'dragon' will become an option in the summons menu. That would be awesome!

"Ryuki… fits you, after all who better to ride a dragon than one who stands out as much as you do," Nagisa quipped. If nothing else, it's reassuring how relaxed she's become. I absentmindedly left the elevator after it's chime, walking down the hall. Finally, I got to the right door and paused. I can't exactly knock, and kicking the door open isn't even a valid option. Thankfully, Nagisa saw my plight and reached out, ringing the doorbell. Well, I totally missed that.

"NAGIIII," came an inhuman screech, jolting me from my thoughts. "Where have you BEEN!?" the distinctly male voice yelled, closer than before. Not even a second passed and the door was ripped open, a tall, bulky and very concerned man standing in the doorway. "Who the hell is this freak?" He grumbled rudely. Ouch, I can't look that bad, can I?

"Brother~" came Nagisa's amused tone "Ryuki brought me home after an… attempt to assault me on my way home," she cooed. Well I feel just a bit used at the moment. Ouch.

"He looks like another pervert to me," came the resort beneath his breath. Man, this guy is out to get me. It's almost creepy. Nagisa began to climb off of me but remained leaning on me to my right.

"Lets just chat over some tea while we wait for the police," Nagisa said evenly nudging me forward. Her brother scoffed and stepped back inside. I quickly toed my shoes from my feet, bending down to move them from the path of travel and to assist Nagisa with removing her own heels. Her brother glared at me, growling under his breath.

"Pervert didn't even bother to put her clothes back together. He probably enjoyed the feeling of her panties rubbing against him," I heard, growing redder by the sylabil. I just wanted to get her away from the scene where she'd been assaulted moments before at. I kept it to myself whilst trying to will the heat away from my face.

"He's going to explode from embarrassment if you keep that up," Nagisa giggled from my side. She's got that much right, that's for sure. Her grip was tight on my arm, the only indicator of her unease in her cheerful facade.

"Wish he'd do it sooner," came the moody response. Geeze, what did I do? Piss him off by breathing?

"Oh, shut up! Shiro!" Nagisa pouted, glaring at her sibling. After what must have been the world's longest walk to the living room I finally helped Nagisa sit down on the couch, Shiro immediately taking the seat beside her. I roll my eyes, taking the recliner on her other side. We sat in silence, awkwardness bleeding from the entire situation. I wanted to ask about someone taking care of Nagisa's injury, but I decided to not risk incurring any more of her brother's doorbell rang after about ten minutes of this uncomfortable hell.

"Oh thank the heavens," I sighed in relief as Shiro got up, sending one last glare towards me, and went to answer it.

"This way, please be brief. I want that perv in my home as little as possible," He said to the officer at the door.

"H-hai," came the reply, closely followed by a nervous chuckle. The man that followed Shiro into the room was in his twenties, probably fresh from police training. "A pleasure to meet you, I am Matsuda," he greeted.

"Hello," Nagisa and I chorused.

"Let's start with you names," Matsuda said, pulling a pad of paper from his pocket.

"Nagisa Moemao~"

"Ryuki … Kira"

"Ok-ey," Matsuda said as he scribbled down our identities. "Mr. Kira, let's begin with your account."

"I was approaching the sidewalk when I hear the commotion across the street, but I couldn't do anything in my shock" I started, silently commending myself on the fluid lie. "Before I knew it, Ms. Maomao here got away and ran towards me, closely pursued by the lead assailant who rode a motorcycle. I heard a large vehicle approaching yelled a warning. Ms. Moemao was narrowly missed by the truck but her assailant wasn't so lucky."

"What he said, but I might add the man wasn't alone and his entire gang had motorcycles," Nagisa added, picking at one of her fingernails nervously.

"Could you recognise the others is you saw them again?" Matsuda said absentmindedly as he recorded our statements.

"Sure," Nagisa yawned. A glance at the clock told me it was way past midnight and that the morning sun was about to rise upon the horizon. I felt the soft itching in my eyes that indicated my own exhaustion.

"We'll call you at a later date if you'll please supply your cell or home number," Matsuda said. At this, Shiro jumped up and started pushing the poor man back towards the door. He snagged a business card sitting on a desk nearby. Nagisa and I sat in awkward silence as her overprotective brother practically threw the poor officer out the door.

"Yeah, yeah, hear from ya later," He grunted his farewell before returning to the living room with a deranged grin adorning his face. "Your turn, Princely~" He grinded out, his entire being promising pain in my expulsion from the apartment. Said pain apparently being thrown out the window if Shiro's grip on my shirt is anything to go by.

"Hold it! It is four in the morning and you are NOT throwing my knight out the flipping window," Nagisa almost yelled at her brother, wrapping her arms around his waist and hopping on her right foot.

"Yeah, well .. what should he do?" He snorted, 'dropping' me into the wall.

『+ 1 DEF』

"We only have two rooms and he's too exhausted to leave the building," Shiro continued, 'reasoning' to his sister.

"He can have my room," Nagisa stated.

"WHAT!" lookie, there's the inhuman screech from before! "YOU are NOT s-SLEEPING with that pervert!"

"Of course," Nagisa giggled "I'll be in your room!" I have never seen a grown man cry so much over five words before. "Have fun on the couch, a**hole," -and now he's crying from despair. This guy is seriously bipolar…

"Why~" Shiro whined, his high pitch making me wince.

"You bullied my hero," Nagisa pouted.

"I'm sorry!" he wailed "Please don't force me to sleep on the stone seats of hell, I promise I'll be good!"

"Too bad, so sad~" came the sun filled response. " Now treat my foot, I can't believe you've ignored it this long!" and there's the prickly words. You know, I'm starting to see how these two are related.

"If you're really going to let me stay," I chip in, "I should probably wrap your foot and stuff." Shiro immediately fled from the room to get the supplies, not even bothering to mutter anything rude beneath his breath. Seconds later he reappeared in the doorway he'd vanished to and chucked a first aid kit into my face.

"There, NOW FIX HER," yelled before disappearing again. I just sighed and defeat and go to my task. AI, any help? I'm not exactly a medic here. Check for abrasions AI started,the wrap the foot with a steady pressure and ask her if it's too tight. I slipped off her thigh high sock and examined her foot. Nothing stood out so I took out the bandages and started methodically wrapping Nagisa's ankle. I pulled it tightly then gave it a bit of slack, insuring there was no discomfort by the hand that held her steady, waiting for her muscles to sense in protest.

『Skill learned: Bandage』

"That's fine, let's go to bed now, kay~" Nagisa sung pulling me up, "But that was a let down… You weren't the slightest bit turned on by me…" She muttered beneath her breath disappointment evident in her posture.

"Uh… Sorry?" I said, confused by her behavior. Is it impolite to not desire the person you're treating?

"Uwah~ don't worry about it! It's probably just my sleepiness talking," she sang in an extremely childish voice.

"R-right…" I agreed. That settles it: these siblings are nuts. At least I only have to survive a single night in here.

I stumbled along with the injured girl, bordering passing out in my exhaustion. Nagisa stopped, balancing on her own before pushing me into the room on our right.

"Nighty Night, my shining knight," She yawned before closing the door.I listened a second to the uneven shuffle as the young woman walked a bit further and the sound of a door closing. One plop later and I confirmed that the injured girl had made it safely to bed. Time for me to follow her example. I flopped down of the cushiony surface, not even bothering to get ready for bed or to observe my surroundings before passing out.

『Achievement: First Friend』

『1 Champion slot opened!』

⦓Inventory⦔

Items: Granola bar, Physical Interface, Groceries [expandable]

⦓Champions⦔

Slots: 0/1

⦓Summons⦔

None

⦓Attributes⦔

《Light vs Dark》

IIIIIoIIIIIoIIIIIOIIIIIoIIIIIoIIIII

《Order vs Chaos》

IIIIIoIIIIIoIIIIIOIIIIIoIIIIIoIIIII

《Infinity vs Abyss》

IIIIIoIIIIIoIIIIIOIIIIIoIIIIIoIIIII

《Fire vs Water》

IIIIIoIIIIIoIIIIIOIIIIIoIIIIIoIIIII

《Wind vs Earth》

IIIIIoIIIIIoIIIIIOIIIIIoIIIIIoIIIII

⦓Status⦔

『Immature God Ryuki Kira』

《Age: 17》

⦓Pathetic embodiment of games, aren't you?⦔

STR: 47

MND: 1

DEX: 1

DEF: 2

CON: 1

CHR: 11

《Wallet : ∞》

⦓Skills⦔

『Sneak』

⦓little more than tiptoeing past large crowds⦔

《Level:1》

《Success Rate: 5%》

『Bandage』

⦓Wrapping cloth around an appendage. Congrats.⦔

《Level:1》

《Success Rate: 90%》

⦓Messenger⦔

《Toho University Acceptance letter》

⦓Titles⦔

『God』

⦓ Unachievable for all but those who are named as so⦔

《The ability to name champions, make them immortal and protect them from outer influence》

⦓Achievements⦔

『Chivalrous to a fault 』

『First Friend』

『You're as Weak as a Kitten!』


End file.
